


BBQ Day

by birdie7272



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Bottom Dean, Burgers - Freeform, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Human Castiel, Learning to Swim, M/M, Male Slash, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex in the Impala, Sexy Thoughts, Slash, Smut, Top Castiel, Two Shot, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's BBQ day!  Dean takes Cas to the beach and teaches him a few things about being human.  Little did he know Cas would be teaching him a thing or two in the back of the Impala.  </p><p>Destiel. Two shot: Fluff & Smut. human!Cas, top!Cas.<br/>Prompt by mishahoe (tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Winky aka mishahoe (tumblr). One part fluff, one part smut – in character (I hope) and no sadness. I couldn't remember if you said top!Cas or top!Dean so live with it (top!Cas). I can always add a top!Dean alternate chapter if it is requested.
> 
> Warnings: Awkward fluff and gay gay gay sex. 
> 
> The canon does not line up but I do not think you care.
> 
> PS- I love you girl! Have fun on your long ass flight home!

 

* * *

"Sammy! Cas! I got the beer and burgers. Let's go see if we can't cook up some grub!" Dean jogged down the stairs of the bunker to see where the other men were. He had a full bag of charcoal in the trunk and a full tank to make it to the park where they saw the free-for-all grills. He was ready for his day off. "Hey! Come on let's go! I got cheese in the car and it ain't gonna wait for you to put your make-up on!"

The longer they took to respond the more his gut was telling him something was wrong. "Guys!"

"Dean." Cas scared the shit out of him yet again, appearing from nowhere like the sneaky bastard he was. They really did need to get him that collar with a bell on it.

"Jesus Cas."

Cas just tilted his head in that total dork kind of way. "Sam is not going."

"Not going? What do you mean not going? It's BBQ day."

"I am aware. He told me to send you his apologies and wished us to enjoy ourselves."

"Well where the hell did he go?"

"He is in his room but he is not feeling well."

"Alright." He sighed, slightly disappointed that the hype of BBQ day was killed by his sick little brother. If Dean got sick because of him he was so going to milk the hell out of it. Pie every day dammit. "Guess it's just you and me. Go wait in the car. I'll be up in a sec." Cas nodded and started up the stairs towards the Impala. "Wait."

"Yes Dean?"

"Go change man. It's like 80 out. You'll roast in that monkey suit. Go borrow some clothes from my room."

"Okay." Cas looked down at his clothes, nodded, and walked back towards Dean's room to look for something more suitable for the hot weather. In the time it took him to find a pair of cargo shorts and one of Dean's old band t-shirts Dean had checked in on Sam and was waiting out by the car already.

"Looking good Cas!" Dean laughed when he said it because it was a joke. But at the same time…it wasn't untrue.

Usually the little dork was hidden in layers of suit and flowing coat and while Dean could say -in a totally straight way- that the look suited Cas, he was also hiding quite the body. Not that he was looking at his body. It was just hard not to notice those biceps and calf muscles when they were so out in the open. It had to have been his angel mojo carrying over. It wasn't like the twerp worked out or anything. Well he never slept as an angel…maybe he did sit-ups or pushups or lifted weights or yoga or…whoa! Dean was so not picturing that.

"Dean?" Cas cocked his head to the side when he didn't move out of the way of the passenger's side door. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. Let's go." Dean jogged back around to his door and shook his head. Just another weird moment with Cas. Nothing special. Happens all the time. Just keep your eyes on the road.

Of course Dean didn't keep his eyes continuously on the road because Cas was poking around the bag of food with the oddest expression on his face. It only took him a few minutes to ask: "Why does the coleslaw have pineapples in it?"

"I don't know. Fruit and soggy green stuff? Not mine. I got it for Sammy. I just grabbed the first one I saw."

"Why is every slice of cheese wrapped in plastic?" Cas was lifting a slice, inspecting it with the most intent curiosity. "It seems…wasteful."

"To make it easier? I don't know. You need to get out some time. Go grocery shopping or something."

"That did not go well the first time." Cas frowned but didn't explain what he meant by 'first time'.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can do it again."

That wasn't really an answer but they were almost there anyway.

It was a freak-of-nature kind of hot day so the park was pretty full of people. Still, they were able to park and Cas grabbed the food while Dean grabbed the stuff for the fire and they found an open grill near the beach with an open picnic table.

Cas pretty much just sat and watched while Dean grabbed a beer and threw the fire together. He really needed to get him a book or something. All that staring was bound to creep someone out one day. Well, that would be if he was fixated on someone other than Dean. He tended to look at him a lot. Just a tad creepy.

"Alright Cas, how many?" Dean gestured to the raw burgers in his hand. "And I'm not making hundreds. There's hotdogs too."

"How many are you having?"

"Two burgers and a dog!"

"I'll have the same."

"Okay." Dean threw the patties on the grill and threw a not-really-cold one over at Cas who fumbled until he caught it in his hands. He stared at the beverage for a few seconds before twisting it open like he saw Dean do it, using his shirt to avoid the scratches from the bottle cap. Dean smiled to himself as Cas took his tentative first sip and continued to cook and watch the people surrounding them running and laughing and enjoying the nice day.

When the meat was near done Dean asked Cas for the cheese, also asking if he wanted any on his burger. Of course the answer was yes –who doesn't like cheese?- so Cas walked over with a stack to hand them over. Dean just rolled his eyes when he handed Dean a piece with the plastic still on and silently made a show of taking it off so Cas would understand, stuffing the plastic into Cas' pocket so _he_ would have to carry it. Cas watched with his eyes furrowed until he jumped from Dean's fingers brushing inside his front pocket. The kid really was jumpy.

Cas started handing him the uncovered cheese slices and he finished up grilling, throwing the finished masterpieces on buns and rummaged around for the ketchup packets he stole from the earlier Micky D's trip. He threw Cas a couple and he watched again, mimicking Dean as he ripped a few open -only managing to spill one out all over his hand. Then Dean lost himself in that first bite, moaning out loud at how good he was at making these burgers. They always tasted better over a grill.

But then the angel mimicked him again and he was sputtering on his bite as Cas too moaned out loud, his moan taking on a much more sensual tone. Maybe he was just imagining that. Maybe it only sounded sensual because Cas never moaned. Not that he knew of. Or wanted to know of. No. Cas never moaned and that's why he twitched at the sound.

Dean was just shocked at which part of him twitched.

"So Cas…" It was time to get him talking so no other moan would come out of that mouth. "What's up?"

"Up. You have asked me this before. This is not literal correct?"

"What's going on? With you? How's life?"

Cas stared at the center of his burger like the pink in the middle was more interesting than the cheese had been. Did he have like a food fetish or something? "Confusing."

Dean ignored the food fetish question, though Cas really was not looking away. "Okay. I'll bite. Why?"

"Your burger? You already are. You will bite what else?"

Dean blinked in double time when Cas moved his head to the side and exposed his neck -the word bite repeating over and over in his head until he forcibly shook it out. "What's confusing?"

"Being human."

Dean huffed at the former almighty, "Wasn't it your job to watch humans or something?"

"I was not allowed interaction. I was allowed to observe. You observe the ants on the ground but if you became one you would not know what to do." Dean decided to use his better judgment and take another bite instead of pointing out the insult. "I have many questions."

"Well…we got time. Ask away."

Cas looked at him for a few minutes to the point where it started to get creepy again. He was just about to ask the dude if he was okay when apparently he thought of one. A weird one. "The other day when we were running I felt fine for a certain amount of time, you and Sam had run ahead, but then I felt an intense amount of pain. Then it went away." He pointed to the side of his stomach. "What was that?"

It wasn't the question he was expecting. Not that he knew what kind of questions an angel-turned-human would have. Plus Cas had been human for a while, figuring out the ABCs on his own (thank god, toilet training- no thank you!). So, this question had him chuckling.

"A cramp Cas. You didn't stretch right." Not that he could stretch in an impromptu run like that. It wasn't a run to or from monsters or anything. Actually it was just a race around the block to see who was cleaning dishes back at the bunker. Cas was up to his chest in bubbles because he put too much soap in when he lost. The bubbles stuck to his face and it was actually pretty cute –uh or funny- dorky! Yes, it was dorky. The little dork.

"You are meant to stretch?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know how. Will you show me?"

"Uh- that's not really…maybe Sam or…I mean I could but guys don't really…well sure. Sure I can show you I guess." That wouldn't be weird right? One guy showing another guy how to not get running cramps? Didn't sound wrong at all. Plus it would be practical. On hunts they didn't want Cas stopping for a break. If he went on hunts. It hadn't always worked out in the past. But yes! Practical!

Cas nodded before finishing off his first burger and diving into his second. Dean realized he was behind and shoved a pretty big bite into his mouth filling his cheeks. He saw Cas look up at him and back at his burger, his mouth widening to inappropriate proportions as he bit down a large chuck. It was kind of funny, the way he looked with his mouth so full that his eyes were squinting even more than normal. Dean bit down a laugh as he watched him chew through that mess and swallow as best as he could. It didn't quite go so well. He bit off more than he could chew and ended up in a coughing fit by the end.

Dean chuckled and shoved his beer into his hands telling him to drink and Cas did as he said, his face starting to lose its red blush from the lack of air. "What's with the monkey-see monkey-do?"

"What monkeys? I see no monkeys."

"Never mind copy cat." He waited until Cas was done looking for monkeys and cats to explain. "Just quit copying me or you'll choke to death, alright?"

Cas nodded as he took another swig from his beer and dipped back into his burger, looking over Dean's shoulder. "What are they doing?"

Dean looked over to see what he was pointing at. "The kids?" Cas nodded. "Building a sand castle."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would they build a castle out of sand? It would not have very good defenses."

Dean just shook his head without answering and instead let Cas ask another question, after another, after another. They jumped around a lot from questions about how humans fell asleep to how airplanes worked (to which Dean gave a big _I don't know, it's not natural, and I'll never get on one of those fucking things again!_ ). That conversation somehow cut to Cas asking, "Where do dreams come from?"

"Um…your head? Or subconscious or something. I don't know. Why? Haven't you had them before?"

"I haven't had need to sleep before."

"Why you ask?"

"I had an…interesting dream. I know you have had interesting dreams. I wanted to know its reasoning."

"What like a nightmare?"

"Nooo. Not like a nightmare."

Dean smirked and nodded thinking of an interesting dream he had on a night with too many candy bars before bed. "I had one once where I was fighting this demon fish and I could breathe under water. I was like Aqua man only cool and without the tights. Then it turned into Izabel Goulart."

"No, I don't think like that either. Though I did wake up…" He gestured down. "Damp. Is that normal?"

"Whoa- um- yeah- I mean." Dean chuckled uncomfortably and snapped his head down towards the hot dog Cas was shoving too far back into his mouth, having no trouble wrapping his lips around it and biting off a larger chunk than necessary. All he could keep thinking over and over was: _Cas had a wet dream. Cas had a wet dream and he's talking about it. Cas. Cas!_

It wasn't exactly inappropriate to ask a dude what it was about but usually guys just said the hot chick that was in it. It just felt awkward to ask the most innocent 'adult' on the planet what/who he dreamed about. He was really starting to wonder what it could have been about. Probably him and some chick doing it pizza man style since that was the only porno he watched. What would he look like in one of those delivery boy outfits? Probably too small on his-

"Dean?"

"Let's go swimming!" He blurted out the first thing he thought, jumping up and crushing that really weird train of thought in his mind. Actually, swimming didn't sound like such a bad idea. The sun was hot and it was only getting hotter. "Screw the thirty minute rule."

"Thirty minute rule?"

"Don't worry about it Cas."

Dean chucked off his shirt and threw it over the bench, his shoes and socks following as Cas stood up and awkwardly played with the hem of his shirt. "I don't have clothes to swim in."

"I don't have a suit either. Just wear your shorts."

"A suit? I have one of those."

"Not the same kind of suit."

"Oh."

Cas chucked off his shirt and put it next to Dean's and used the table for balance as his shoes came off next. His socks were neatly folded and also put onto the bench. Dean watched him with his own eyebrows pinched, a mimic of Cas' usual expression, wondering not only why he was folding his socks but also how he could get to be so tan. Seriously, for someone always covered he had full body coverage. Did he go tanning? Angels didn't go tanning. Maybe it was natural. And maybe Dean really needed to stop thinking about it.

"Come on." He led the way to the water and walked in until his waist was covered and no one could see it. For no reason in particular other than he needed to cool down, of course. Not his groin in particular just…just…it worked out well. Sure. That.

Cas started walking in after him but scurried away only a few feet in until he was back on dry land. "What?" Dean gestured for him to come again.

"Something touched me." He started to pat at his ankle. "It didn't feel right."

"That's just seaweed."

"But we are nowhere near the sea."

"It's not- it's the same thing. Just come out here." He saw Cas pull a face and he gave him a hard glare. "I am not carrying you. So man up and move your ass Cas." Cas frowned at the water but walked in anyway, his face quickly smooshing back to one of disgust when he passed through the plants and kept it in that mashed up way until he reached Dean. "See, there you go! You're not dead are you?"

"They won't get off." Cas started kicking his feet around in the water, his arms flailing out awkwardly, until he fell back, straight to the bottom of the lake, officially splashing Dean with his thrashing feet.

Dean was laughing as he reached in and pulled him back up and laughed harder when Cas appeared with a piece of seaweed laying over his hair and dangling in front of his face. He slapped it away and glared at Dean who was doubled over. He then slapped the water and sent a wave hitting Dean square in the face.

Dean stopped laughing, spitting out the odd tasting water, and slapped a hand down on the surface sending another wave back at him. Cas smirked and raised his hand to splash him again but Dean jumped forward and wrapped both arms around him and pulled him down into the water. He ignored the sudden unexplainable thrill he got from their bodies sliding against each other because it was just adrenaline and that was all. The thrill of the fight!

Cas struggled a bit but Dean swam away before he could resurface on his own. Cas started walking after him but Dean swam out further and Cas ran out of space to walk.

"What's the matter? You chicken?"

"I am in the fact that I cannot swim."

"You can't swim?"

"I don't actually know."

Dean rolled his eyes at the stare Cas had for the surface of the water and swam back over -like a champ even if he didn't go swimming all that often- wondering how Cas could know chickens couldn't swim and yet know nothing about humans. Food fetish. "Well the last time I saw you walking into a lake didn't go so well. So you want me to teach you or you wanna get out?"

"Can't we just stay here? Standing. On sand and rock. And probably some glass. Should we be wearing shoes?"

"You'll be fine. You're human you gotta learn. Just try floating."

Cas' eyebrows shot up comically high, "How?"

"Just-" Dean shoved his chest and sent him falling back into the water, quickly followed by his hands pulling his body up to the surface. "Quit your squirming. Just float."

"I don't think I-"

"Just relax and float. It's not hard."

It took a couple tries and a bit of encouragement, the not-yelling kind, from Dean but Cas did get to floating on his back without Dean's hands there to assist him. "See you're halfway there! Just move the rest of you and stay above water."

That was followed by the usual intro to swimming moves.

Watching Cas doggy paddle…it was some kind of interesting. His head was bobbing along and his butt sticking out of the water. Not that he noticed his butt.

Dean was caught permanently shaking his head at how ridiculous he looked, especially with that proud smile on his face. The next step for him was getting to water that actually didn't touch his feet, no matter how much he stretched and pointed his toes.

"Come on."

"Do we have to? There is no life guard."

"Yes. Now come on. I won't let you drown. Look at the little kids. They're doing it." Dean finally just rolled his eyes and grabbed both of Cas' hands and started walking him back. "All you have to do is kick." Cas allowed himself to be led out and did as he was told until he was treading water and Dean reluctantly let go of his hands to let him do it by himself. He was only reluctant because it would have been easy to pull him under with his hands clasped like that. Of course. "Awesome!"

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah Cas. You're a regular Michael Phelps."

"I don't know who that is."

"Just swim back to where you can stand." Cas did as he was told and stood when he could, turning and giving Dean a smile that took up half his face. "Good." Dean joined him. "Now I won't feel bad about doing this." He jumped on Cas for a second time and tackled him under the water only this time he spun him and held Cas' back to his chest with his arms hugged tight to his body. In no way did he notice how hard Cas' body was straining against him or how the muscles in his back reminded him of angel wings.

"Dean-"

Dean dunked him under again as Cas kept up his struggles.

"Dean could you-"

Dean did it again to the other side, smiling at the back of his head.

"Dean!"

Dean did it again laughing this time as he felt the former angel start to chuckle in his arms all while trying not to let Dean know he was laughing.

"Dean you need to-" Cas actually laughed this time, cutting him off instead of Dean dunking him. Dean smiled wider into the back of Cas' wet hair, breathing in the drops that feel from the strands, laughing so hard his grip was starting to fail. He never heard Cas laugh. It was much higher in pitch than he expected.

"Say Uncle."

"Why would I say that?" Cas' laughs were cut off by Dean dunking him under again.

"Say it."

"Dean-"

He was dunked under again and coughed from laughing water into his mouth. "Un-"

Dean dunked him under just one last time.

"Uncle! I don't understand but I'm saying it! Uncle!"

Dean let him go and he spun on the spot throwing his body into Dean who just stood as the little dude impacted with him and ended up hanging off his shoulders. He kept trying to pull down but Dean just shrugged in the ridiculous half-hug.

"You're gonna pull a muscle if you keep trying."

"That would be because you didn't show me how to stretch yet. Why won't you move?"

"You're not stronger than me anymore. No more hulk powers for you." Cas still tried and his hands were slipping from the water so Dean just gripped his sides and lifted him back to a standing position.

He meant to grab the little guy up and toss him away but instead his hands just lingered there. Cas still had him in that semi-hug and now it was practically complete with Dean's hands on him. His eyes darted down after a moment of awkward silence and he dropped his hands quick like he had been touching hot coal on the grill and looked to Cas to see if he noticed. He was just fixated on him now, his blue eyes darting over his chest and arms.

"Uh Cas…personal space."

"Right sorry." Cas dropped his arms and stepped away but his eyes did not leave Dean's body.

"Dude, you're making me feel naked here."

"You are naked there."

"Not what I meant. What are you staring at?"

"My hands, on your arms. The scars have faded."

"Yeah- well-" Dean threw his hands across his chest, actually feeling exposed now.

"The first time I touched you." Cas ignored Dean's flinch and placed his hand over the exact imprint on his arm. "It seems like such a short time ago. Also long."

Dean just let him touch him there, remembering the feel of his body leaving that pit forever. It had taken awhile for the memories to come back, sorting through the deep dark was hard. But he could eventually put a face to the being that gripped him tight and raised him from Hell. It seemed so odd now that his eyes weren't glowing a piercing white.

And now he was staring. He was staring and Cas was staring back. Suddenly he remembered they were both half naked and Cas was touching him and oh no, Cas just licked his lips and now he was looking at his lips. This was so weird. This was a weird Cas moment times ten. He should look up. Look up. Look up!

His body was not listening and they were past the point of the initial move away moment. He couldn't just move or that would be awkward.

For a split second he managed to flit his eyes up to Cas' only to see him intently staring up at him under thick black eyelashes.

Thick? Why was he noticing Cas' eyelashes were thick? He didn't even know eyelashes could be thick!

And why were they getting closer?

Water fell on both their faces and allowed Dean to pull away from the apparent gravity Cas' face had. He squinted his brow at him but he knew he didn't splash him. That's when the rain really started to pour in heavy sheets of white. Since when was it cloudy? He hadn't noticed.

"Should we go back on land?" Cas asked looking up at the sky, blinking a thousand times as raindrops fell in his eyes, his hand still on Dean.

"It's just rain you big baby." That's when the thunder cracked and a shot of lighting flashed in the distance. "Alright yeah." Dean nodded and walked them both to the edge of the lake refusing to glance back when Cas stopped to remove the new build-up of seaweed around his ankles. Instead he ran straight through to save the food and their clothes. It was pointless of course. The sheets of rain had soaked everything through.

Dean ran all the way to the Impala, debating for a few seconds if he should get in her soaking wet but another crack of thunder went off and he decided he had to. Instead of jumping in the front he just started her up and cranked on the air and jumped in the back, gesturing for Cas to do the same when he reached him.

"Why are we in the back seat?"

"I don't want to ruin the front. Well the back either but not a lot of options here. Unless you want me driving out and free."

"What?"

"Commando. In el nudeo. Seriously you don't understand anything do you?" Cas looked down at his hands holding each other near the seat and Dean frowned having hurt the little guy's feelings. Oh well. He knew what he meant. "So Cas, what do you wanna do? I have the heat on high but till I'm fluffly, I ain't driving."

"Are you fluffy often Dean?"

"Are you trying to make a joke?" Dean smiled at him coyly until Cas broke out in a small smile of his own. Damn that tiny smile. The chicks would go crazy for it, he was sure. If Cas ever went for the chicks. "So, I have a deck of cards in the glove box probably. Or hang on-" He stuck his hands under the seat and patted around until he pulled up what he thought would be the deck on his floor. Instead he picked up a small bottle filled with something that made him suddenly feel very awkward. "Oh that's not um…that's just-"

"Lubricant." Cas provided the painfully obvious answer as he took the bottle from him.

"Yeah well it's the back seat and…" Why was Cas looking so intently at that bottle? He looked very interested and did he just? Did he just smell that? What the hell was he- oh no. And there were the thoughts of Cas holding a bottle of lube naked. Dean had to look down and see the soaking wet shorts hugging his body to believe they were there. "How bout them cards?" He was a bit over enthusiastic when he asked and reached for the glove box quick, searching around for the deck that probably had more than a few missing. Beer was the next step and he cracked them both one open with the warning to not spill it on the seat.

"So what'll it be Cas? Rummy, Crazy 8s, War, Go-fish?"

"Those are card games." Dean nodded along with wide eyes as if Cas were a child. Well…kinda was. "I don't know how to play any of them."

"Alright how about War then? No need to think, just flip." Cas nodded as Dean shuffled and passed half the deck over.

"Are these all my cards?" Cas asked while starting to fan them out in front of him.

"Yeah but don't look at them. Don't let me see them either. Here-" Dean dropped his half down and reached for Cas' hands helping him put his beer between his legs and bring all the cards back together. Cas just watched him curiously as he balanced the deck in his palm, Dean' holding his other hand just to show him that he needed to flip the cards. Really all the contact wasn't needed and Dean noticed after his thumb started doing a weird pattern on the underside of the other man's wrist. He flinched back straight away and gave the hurried, "Just flip the first card every time I do. Don't look at the rest.", before bringing his hands back in and taking a very long gulp.

What was with the horny meter going off the charts today? When was the last time he got laid? Seriously it had to be weeks…months…wow it was months. No fucking wonder. Still there was no excuse to be looking at Cas as he flexed and squinted and stretched out that neck and oh there were his nipples right there. Kind of weird –guy nipples. Were they really all that different? And that chest of his wasn't too bad. Abs either. Dean could appreciate a good pair of abs. He had that v-thing too that guys got when they worked out a lot. He would have to ask him if he did. And holy shit he was staring. He was staring and Cas was staring back and they were back to staring. Why so much staring?

"Ready?" Dean's voice cracked and he shook his head and lowered it back down, overcompensating and reaching a pitch he usually associated with Cas. "Ready, set, flip your card." They both did and Dean growled at his ace and Cas' queen before shifting that to a smirk and saying. "Aces are high I win."

"What do you mean high?"

"It's, oh you'll get it. I just get the cards okay?"

"Okay."

Cas still looked very confused but listened to Dean and they played till the deck was gone out of Dean's hand. Apparently Cas was just lucky. When Dean told him he won it was the best/worst moment. Cas looked so proud as he raised his arms in the air actually calling out 'yay'. Then he adjusted himself on the seat so he was more relaxed and his back was against the door. Dean felt a sense of pride for getting him to conform that way. It was always good to see Cas without the stick up his ass worrying about heaven or the angels or anything.

"Let's play again." Cas said as he handed the deck back for Dean to shuffle. The storm was still raging outside and it didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon. It was nice and relaxing and they drank and played to the sounds of Mother Nature. Dean was just glad Cas wasn't frightened by thunder storms. That would be one awkward thing. Sam used to be when he was a kid and Dean would go and hug him and pet his hair. He didn't think Cas would go for the same kind of thing.

After a few more games of War and Dean's attempt to teach him Go-fish, very hard to do without cheating, Dean decided to call it quits. His stomach was aching for food and he was not going to eat that coleslaw or those soggy buns. No, he had his name on a pizza in the fridge back at the bunker.

"Alright Cas, I think that's as dry as we're getting. A few more games and we can leave. I just want to wait the beer out." He had three bottles and a bit of Cas' second. "I mean I'm not drunk or anything but I wouldn't risk my Baby getting scratches." He pat the back of his seat affectionately.

"Yes that would be unfortunate. "

Cas pouted though Dean wasn't really sure why. He didn't do anything to offend him…did he? It was always hard to tell with him. He decided to add on, "You either baby."

"Did you just call me baby?"

Oh god. As a joke! Oh hell. Um. "No." Baby?! He was not drunk! What the hell was that?! That felt like a slip up. But why would it be a slip up. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to call him baby 24/7 and just slipped up. He had no intention of calling him baby in the first place! How the hell was he- what did he say to- oh son of a bitch! "I was uh-uh-uh talking to the car. The car. My baby."

Cas looked at him with his head tilted in that usual way but it just made Dean's blush worse. Oh god he was blushing. "No you weren't."

"Yeah I-"

"Baby is a term of endearment used between those that are involved in a romantic relationship correct?"

Dean swallowed at the factual tone coming off his friend -the undertone of which he swore was laced with some anger if he wasn't wrong. "Yeah but-"

"Do you not have romantic interest in me?"

Dean's eyes bugged and his body literally jumped, "Wha-"

"Have you not been staring at me all day?"

"Cas-"

"Have you not been daydreaming about touching me all day? In fact if memory serves me, before today as well. Am I correct?"

How could he- but he wasn't- and he made himself stop every time and- what the fuck was going on?! "I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do." There was that tone of voice again. The voice that shook Dean's core because it was the pure power that coursed through Cas coming out of that deep baritone. It was his- _I fell for you, I did it all for you -_ voice that still gave Dean chills. It definitely shut him up even if he didn't have the mojo to back it up. "I've been watching you for a very long time Dean Winchester. I was an Angel of the Lord. I had many powers and I could see many things. I always knew when you thought about me. What you dreamed about." Oh shit, shit, shit. Not good. "What you daydreamed about. Other recreational activities that required vivid images of you and I. I did not always understand as I was. But now in this form with no celestial powers, I do. I am human and I feel. I know what you want Dean. And I want you too."

Son of a holy mother fucker!


	2. Chapter 2

He was stuck. His body refused to move, refused to blink. This was a dream. This was some weird fucked up little dream that some fucked up little demon was shoving into his fucked up little head. That's what it was. That's the only reason Cas' words went straight to his dick making it twitch against cold wet fabric. That's the only reason he was pointing out the times Dean thought about him, dreamed about him, and jerked off to him. Which he swore was only one time and that was because Cas popped up right after a dream he had and he was really horny and it was just timing! One time! Once!

"Dean? You are unresponsive. Are you alright?"

Damn straight he was unresponsive. And hell no he was not alright! He wasn't waking up! Cas was still staring at him with those scrunched up eyes and his head tilted and he was giving that sexy smirk and oh god sexy. What the hell was happening? How many beers did he have?! Why were Cas' eyes so dark? Why was he staring at his mouth so intently?

"I have these urges Dean. These basic human urges that seem to revolve around you." Oh god he did not need to hear about Cas' urges right now. "They were easily suppressed when my body was purely a vessel. I find it harder now. I find myself harder."

Dean meant to tell him something, anything, just say his name even but it just came out as a loud gulp. God his mouth was dry. But he just couldn't bring the beer in his hand to his lips.

"See-" Cas grabbed Dean's free hand quick and before he could even tell what he was doing his palm was rubbing down on Cas' groin. Cas' very warm, very wet, very hard groin that pulled at his shorts. Dean's shorts. Because he was in Dean's pants. Oh god the imagery.

Dean found the strength to bring that beer to his lips and chugged it all in one go, his eyes slamming shut until he dropped the empty bottle to the ground. Cas' hand was still keeping him pressed flat against his erection and Dean cursed silently when he felt his own growing fast. What was going on?!

"There is one urge my vessel –actually now I- keep having." Cas continued like he was just talking about the fucking weather or something totally not having to do with Dean's hand on his cock. He even shifted closer on the seat, Dean trapped by his door as there was nowhere to go but back out into the storm –lightening flashing around them. "I want to flip you over and fuck you into this back seat." It was as if Mother Nature was on his side as a large thunderclap sounded, crashing around them and almost drowning out his, "Right now."

Nope. Dean couldn't move. This was- was- was- Cas didn't wait for Dean to answer. He pounced over Dean's arm and grabbed his face, slamming his mouth onto the hunter's lips. Dean's eyes were bugging out of his skull, his hand still on Cas' dick when the hot mouth on his started to move. Cas' lips tucked in between his and suddenly –fuck –fuck- fuck - fuck it!

Dean's body finally started to move into action. He flipped his arm around and grabbed Cas by the bare of his back, his other hand joining as he pulled the little guy into his lap. Cas, for being a total virgin, was surprisingly understanding and straddled Dean's hips straight away, sinking his weight down and pulled Dean's face closer to him.

The noises alone were going to drive him up the wall as he listened to his gasps and Cas' silent moans reverberating off the walls of the small space. His lips pushed back quickly against Cas' rapid pace and his tongue darted forward to jump into his mouth. The new sensation of stubble scratching his chin and nose sent his libido into overdrive as he clawed lines down the other man's bare back, down until he ran out of skin.

For never having kissed someone besides Demon Bitch– or so Dean thought- Cas was very good, a very quick learner as his tongue met Dean's and he licked his way inside his mouth. It especially took him by surprise when Cas' teeth clamped down on his lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, his tongue drawing lines on the soft flesh stuck inside as his hands raked through Dean's hair. God it was killing him and he groaned to show so. He loved it when people did that and having Cas, _Cas!_ , of all people doing it to him... Who was he kidding? He couldn't lie to the former all-knowing. Having Cas do this...he'd say something about heaven but that would be ironic or something.

Then Cas' mouth left his. He followed with his lips but came in contact with air before he felt a wet and hot mouth licking its way down his face, across his jaw, down his neck, to his shoulder, followed by-

"Ow! Dude! You bit me!"

"You are mine." Cas growled two octaves deeper than normal and Dean's hips jerked under him. It was unnatural to hear him sound so wrecked and Dean didn't put up a fight when Cas bit him again, this time gentler as he pulled some of his flesh into his mouth and started sucking. Okay, he had definitely picked this up somewhere but Dean couldn't care less. What he cared about were that his hips were coming into contact with nothing be restraining clothes and he needed something else. Quick.

He pulled down hard with his hands on Cas' hips and groaned when the guy's knees buckled and his groin pushed against him. Dean pulled his body against him more and started to rock as Cas bit him harder –a mark was definitely going to be made.  Oh it was just so wrong and it made his eyes roll back into his head with the thrill it sent through his body.  The heat was insane and his skin was bursting with it, bringing all that blush back into his face and spreading it through the rest of him.  His heart was beating double time and he was sure Cas would be able to hear it over the rain on the roof. 

When Cas pulled his body away, pushing off Dean's chest, he could actually hear himself whine. A real live actual whine. Cas just looked down at him, completely satisfied at the work he had done, a finger tracing the new bruise and dipping down to trace his anti-possession tattoo. That was until Cas left his body and therefore brought the friction from his hips.

"Cas-"

"Quiet Dean. Take your clothes off." Dean looked over at him with wide eyes, completely unbelieving the command until he heard Cas add, "Now."

He's serious? Dean stared at him a moment longer, his dark eyes turning darker as they glared. He's serious.

Fuck it.

Dean reached for the button on his shorts, flipping it open and quickly doing the fly, jumbling around in the small of the seat. It wasn't like he hadn't undressed in the back seat before but usually for a quick fuck he wouldn't do it completely and holy mother fucker…a fuck. Fucking hell. He was going to fuck Cas, former Angel of the fucking Lord. Fuck!

He threw off his shorts with only minor difficulty and didn't even think when it came to his boxers. He just wanted the wet clothes off! And his erection free. He shuddered at the feel of the air hitting his damp skin. Everything felt so super sensitive and Cas looking straight at his ramrod straight cock was not helping. He was so caught up, his breath going a million miles a minute, he didn't know what else to do. He just sat there with his hands gripping the seat, panting, as he waited.

"Present yourself to me."

Dean's mouth actually fell open at the request…command. "Wha-"

"Present yourself to me." Cas dropped a hand down his front, slid it straight over his shorts, and shamelessly started to rub the bulge. "Get on your hands and knees and present yourself to me."

"C-Cas-"

"Your other option is to get on your hands and knees and take me in your mouth."

Where the hell did Cas learn to talk like this? Why was it so damn hot? Dean was just staring at him, his mouth open, his body stuck again.

"Very well," Cas said, his hand leaving his cock in favor of undoing the restraints on his clothes and pushing them past his hips, bringing his thick member out of their confines. When he had rubbed his hand along the shaft a few times, Dean's eyes staring in utter disbelief –seriously, he was in the back of the Impala naked with Cas who was stroking his dick right before his eyes and he was hard as fuck- Cas nodded to the space in between them and the passenger's seat. "On your knees Dean. As if you were praying to me. Only I will come in a much different manner."

Oh shit. Dean could not move. He just kept staring at the very small and uncomfortable looking space between the seat and Cas- Cas' erection! Oh holy shit.

Cas pulled him out of his daze, literally, as he grabbed his arm and did not release him until he had sunk down on the ground and was looking up with pained effort. The seat was touching his back, his knees were already hurting, and Cas was looking at him with such lust he didn't know what to do. Then he felt the velvet soft head that was Cas' dick rub against his lips.

"Open."

Dean just didn't think. He opened his mouth to say something else and instead got pulled down onto this foreign thing. He felt Cas enter him and he could taste the salty precum mixing with the aftertaste of the lake they had swam in and really he could say he was done. No thank you to that! But then he felt Cas' body shake and he heard the small whine that escaped the power-crazy human's mouth. And hot damn if that was not the most sensual thing he ever heard. The burger moan was put to shame.

It was so weird. Cas' cock was in his mouth! But he just decided not to think about it. He closed his eyes and licked out his tongue only thinking about making Cas moan like he never had before. Lips rolled out, he gripped the base with his hand, and he did all the stuff he knew he liked, trying really hard to ignore the part of him that was screaming – _you're blowing a dude!_ It wasn't just any man, though it was still a man. Okay it was weird but Cas was scratching his head, teasing his hair, and shaking in his shorts, pulling them as far apart as they would go between his legs and it was just hot. It only got hotter and soon Dean's thoughts weren't making anymore sense than- want. need. must. have. fucking. sonofabitch. yeah. 

Dean decided to help him out by reaching around and ripping those shorts down his legs, managing to punch himself in the stomach as he pulled them off his ankles. He was pretty impressed that he didn't even have to take his mouth off Cas and was rewarded with a very sexual and satisfied sounding sigh. Dean found himself getting harder every time he felt Cas shake and when the strain was too much he tried to reach for his own cock but Cas was there, grabbing his hand as soon as it tried to leave his body.

He bobbed his head deeper and deeper, experimenting to see how low he could go and how much he could get Cas to thrust forward until he felt his head being ripped away by Cas' hand. "Dean." By that tone he had apparently been calling to him for a bit. "I asked if you were ready to be touched?" Dean just nodded dumbly and Cas nodded back to the seat. "Hands and knees."

Dean did not even care in the slightest anymore. He eagerly jumped from the ground and presented himself on the seat, his ass facing in Cas' direction. Of course his - _I'm not gay-_ side was screaming at him. _Are you really gonna be fucked in the ass by a dude?!_ But hell, he did not care. He had never been more turned on in his life and he never wanted to be taken so badly. Or ever before. It was just something in that little guy's voice that had him crumbling inside.

His skin stuck on the leather and the muggy air spiraling in the car wasn't helping as he lifted himself up. Cas moved behind him and he couldn't see what was happening at first but he felt the shift in weight and looked over his shoulder to see Cas' head awkwardly bent against the ceiling, his body inches away, refusing to touch him. He tried to shift to move from the position that he was starting to feel ridiculous in when Cas' arms shot out and grabbed his hips, a small growl leaving his lips. Another spurt of that Cas-caused-adrenaline ran through his center and he stayed as Cas' hands roamed down to his ass, his soft hands running over the most sensitive parts of his uncovered flesh.

"I have imagined this many times." Dean jumped when he felt Cas' mouth on his back, his teeth chopping down near his side.  Many times?  Cas? "Dreamed this.  As have you. Though I am surprised that-" He felt the teeth moving down, "-you pictured me-" Still those teeth continued down, "-here."

Dean jumped and banged his head into the side of the door when he felt a very wet and very hot tongue press very low against very non-licked skin. "Cas! Don't- Just don't do that."

"I've seen your dreams Dean. I always thought our positions would be switched. But then I don't know much about humans. I will not question as I too imagined it being this way."

Cas stopped talking because his tongue was too busy licking at Dean's entrance like it was…not what it was. Instinctively he tried to pull away but Cas had his hips tight and wouldn't let up no matter how much he protested. Well, he tried to protest but it kept coming out strangled and unfortunately unintelligible. The worst part about it was his muscles were shaking with how weirdly good it felt. It was wrong and dirty and it was Cas and oh god his tongue just went inside. How was that even possibleeeeeeeeeee. Ooooh god.

He could actually feel Cas smile against his skin as Dean's –apparently vocal- exclamations had his fingers scratching against his skin and down the back of his thighs. Seriously, what pornos did this kid get his hands on?

It was just too pathetic how painful his erection was becoming. He really wanted to reach back and take it but he remembered Cas' reaction from before and was sure he wouldn't be rewarded for it. Instead he just let his precum drip out onto the seat and his fingertips dig into the leather- not letting his nails scratch it of course.

"Cas-" He couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud when Cas' tongue thrust in harsh, jolting his body and causing the tremor starting in his gut to shake so bad he actually needed to rest his head against the door to stay up. Cas smiled against him but instead of doing that again -like he kind of actually admitted to wanting him to- he disappeared.

His body actually leaned back to try and find that slick warmth again but Cas was gone. He bent his neck down and saw Cas bending back, his body stretching, his dick bouncing up into the air. When he popped back up again he was holding the small bottle of lube he had stolen from Dean before. That meant he was planning to…oh fuck yeah.

Cas didn't say anything to him. He looked down with possessive and downright hungry eyes as he popped the cap and tipped some onto his fingers. Dean just watched and tried to remember how to swallow but it wasn't happening too well. Especially not with the taste of the other man's cock still on his mouth.

He had to look away when Cas brought that hand down and his cold finger replaced the tongue from earlier. Cas still didn't say anything, just slid a slicked digit around the still extra sensitive flesh and dipped it in. And, well, Dean's been with a bunch of people so he wasn't exactly virgin to a finger being down there…up there…whatever. Didn't mean it wasn't really fucking strange. He was already wet and the finger was pumping the lube around, making it worse, and his body was so damn hot and it was still pouring out and they were in public and how could Cas be so calm? His finger was just lackadaisically pumping in and out but he wasn't even- oh holy god that's a second finger! Second finger not good. No. He hit his head against the door with a thump. That hurts, not too bad –he's been shot for god's sake- but ow! It just, ow, and no and oh wait. Oh wait yes. Oh no, yes, no but oh god yes. That was the spot. _The_ spot that oh holy fucking god yes, yes, yes, yessss.

The very loud moan that continued to escape him was just so lewd, he could feel his face burning up in embarrassment but Cas just kept hitting that spot over and over again.

"Dean-" Cas moaned. Maybe he wasn't as calm as he thought. His other hand had his ass in a death grip as a third finger was added, too quickly, and yet he didn't really care as he heard Cas pant –so wrecked. "You look so amazing like this. So open." Dean moaned when Cas' fingers rolled in higher, hitting that spot again.

"Oh god-oh god-"

"While I am aware humans, even those that do not believe in father, say his name as an expression of ultimate pleasure-" Dean continued to shake as Cas just continued to pulse his fingers in and out, sounding so calm again, his breath only hitching once. "I must request you forgo his name in favor of mine. I am the one doing this to you Dean. Remember that."

"Mmm- Cas."

"Better Dean."

Cas' fingers continued for a bit and Dean's pleasure started to pulse out above the burn.  Every push had sent a tiny shock through him and he was gripping the seat for his life as he decided to start pushing back to set that friction to the pace he needed.  That's when Cas decided to remove his fingers and pop that lube open again. Dean's joints were starting to lock and he wasn't quite sure he could stay on the small of that back seat anymore. It was a miracle he could hold himself like he was for so long. That's when he felt Cas leave completely and peeking down he could see and hear the sound of his cock being smothered.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the cock –which due to the bj he knew how thick it really was- pressing up against his stretched entrance. Was he really not going to say anything? This was just going to happen?

"Ready?" Cas did ask but he couldn't answer. His fingers gripped tighter and he tried to tell himself to relax but god dam. Suddenly he was being filled, pressed into far too much, and now that hurt. Balls. Ow, ow, mother fucking son of a hell bitch, ow.

He gritted his teeth as Cas paused, unmoving, waiting for him to adjust. Damn. He had done this to a girl. More than one. Shit he shoulda been nicer about it. He knew how hard it was not to pound in at the extra tight space with hot walls pressing in. Cas was probably going crazy up his ass. Cas up his ass. Ha. He gritted when he laughed because that really wasn't helping his relaxing. It was worse that it was just sitting there, not moving, not touching his cock at all. There was NO relief. Dammit Cas-

"Move!"

Cas didn't pause in obeying Dean's command and started to pull out slow, pulling Dean before thrusting back in. The slow pace only worked for a bit and that was fine with Dean because it was no longer making him feel sore and distracted. In fact that felt pretty damn – oh god or Cas- oh Cas.

Then Cas started to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out, panting at a ridiculous pace as his fingers gripped tighter to Dean's skin, his nails dragging hash pink lines down and making his body shudder with every single thrust. That's when he really started to get lost to it, moaning Dean's name over and over. That's also when he started pushing too hard, Dean's forehead thumping into the window with every move. After the third or fourth time of grunting he really wished cars were bigger. "Cas this- this isn't-"

Cas pulled out of him quite unceremoniously and he was already missing the feeling even if he was no longer being pounded into the side of his Baby. He looked back to see Cas sitting down, motioning for Dean to come over. He didn't really know what Cas was thinking, he was not that flexible, but stretching his joints sounded pretty damn good.

Cas gathered him up and turned him around so he could pull Dean's back flush to his chest -much like how Dean had him in the water- and ran his finger nails over his front, his teeth chomping down into the back of his neck. Dean stretched with the sudden pain, his legs stretching as far as they could into the passenger's seat and his breath hitched up into his body as he pushed back into the guy, his lower back rubbing down on Cas' dick. That's when Cas picked him up –jesus, the guy actually managed to pick him up- and Dean helped line up his entrance with Cas' cock.

His hands dug deep into Cas' legs refusing to bend and refusing to let him lower himself. Cas went back to biting and sucking his shoulder, a distracting hand raking up his thigh and curling around his erection. Finally! A tight grip pulled at him, turning over his head and pulling back down his shaft. His body shook more violently this time as the heat pushed around him and his arms collapsed, his body sinking down over Cas. It came with an unexpected amount of pleasure as the angle he fell with pressed right up against that spot, the small bend in Cas' cock pushing him in exactly the right way. His body exploded in pleasure with the move and he needed to get that feeling again.

He wasn't flexible much but he had muscles. He could work his legs and his arms, his hands bruising Cas' thighs, and he managed to rock up and down, meeting the small thrusts Cas attempted to make. Cas continued to pull at his cock, his soft hands managing to do amazing things as his thumb flicked over his head with every go. That heat inside his body wasn't the same as the sex he'd had before. This one was burning so much more. He had to check a few times, looking down, just to make sure that Cas hadn't gone all angel mojo by some miracle, sending those overly heated waves of pleasure smashing through him in white lightening strikes.

His legs were burning, his joints crying, his muscles stretching in odd ways but it was so damn perfect he couldn't think of anything else. He pushed and pushed and Cas kept rubbing his cock, biting him, and licking him and he sank down again and that pain, that shot of adrenaline, just pushed him and pushed him and oh god it was too much and he tried to go faster but his hips kept failing and he was crying out and suddenly he was moaning and groaning and panting and whining and coming harder than he ever remembered –his toes curling on the floor of his car and squeezing Cas' already abused legs under him.

Cas gasped from behind him as he continued to rock, his hands helping him along, and it only took a high pitched –far more than he ever cared to admit- whines of "Castie- Cast- Cas!" Then Cas was coming. He just knew it as he felt the former angel moan at his ear, his hands pulling down too harshly, making him unable to thrust up and down anymore. Then he just fell against him.  He fell completely.

He just came, in the back seat of his car, in the middle of a parking lot, with a former Angel of the Lord. A very commanding Angel of the Lord. Who was still in his ass, breathing down his very naked neck. Oh what the hell was going on?

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oh triple mother fucking shit. Someone was knocking on the car's window. Shit!

He scrambled off quick, tossing clothes back at Cas, not caring to check and see whose they were. They were really his anyway. It didn't matter! He just dressed really damn fast –which was really damn hard with the clothes being damp- and climbed to the front seat, double checking Cas quick before cracking it open.

"Yeah?"

It wasn't a cop. Just some woman, soccer mom by the look of it. She was holding a jacket over her head and leaned in a bit when Dean rolled the window down more. The thunder had stopped but the rain was still going.

"Did you need any help?"

"Help?"

"With your car! Didn't see it on." Right he turned it off to save on gas in the middle of one of their card games. "Thought you might have needed a jump."

"No. No jump. Thanks though."

"Oh okay." The stranger caught Cas in the back and her eyes lit up. He still had his shirt off. Dean had at least three visible hickies. The windows were fogged to all hell. Damn. "Oh, okay." She repeated herself, more knowingly. "Got one already huh?" She sent a quick wink to the back and waved as she jogged back to her own car.

Dean ignored his face lighting up in flames and turned on the car, double ignoring the embarrassment when Cas climbed into the front –exiting the car and walking in like a normal person. Or not normal person.

Dean just sat there with the car running, unmoving, and refusing to look over. Then came the laughing. Just the small chuckle that started in his throat and moved through his chest before he couldn't help himself and he was full on gasping.

Cas looked at him with a tilted head and furrowed eyes and when he looked over at it he just burst out laughing more, doubling over into the steering wheel with how hard he was. "Why are you laughing Dean?" That did not help.

"Cas-" He needed to catch his breath but found it hard. "Cas I- Cas you just – You and I just-" He couldn't even say it!

"Was it unsatisfactory?"

Dean shook his head, still laughing. "Cas. You just fucked me. In the backseat. And I- and I- and my ass hurts man!" He burst out laughing again, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Yup. After-hormone effects were a definite bitch. A very awesome one.

Cas just kept staring at him curiously until a smile started to cross out on his face too. Dean's laughing had caught on like a contagion and he couldn't help cracking that smile, laughing a bit to himself when Dean pulled away, rubbing his hand on the window so he could see.

Back at the bunker Sam was in the kitchen making soup. Dean and Cas walked in chucking out the old food and tossing the weird pineapple thing on the counter. Dean jumped noticing him there, doing his best to cover up the exposed bits on his neck, hoping to god that his dark spots were not showing.

"Hey guys. Thought you'd be back earlier. Internet said there was this big storm."

Dean smirked at Cas who was definitely giving him sassy eyes. Damn kid and his sassy eyes.

"Yeah it…wasn't that bad."

"Dean quite enjoyed himself in the storm."

"Thanks for pointing that out Cas." Dean glared and he was sassy eying him again.

"Weren't you wearing a different shirt Dean?" Dean crossed his arms as Sam stared and Cas scoffed quietly.

"No."

"Is something going on?" Sam asked with a cough added on in between. Dean tried to cover his neck again, hoping Sam was too sick to notice. "Something I should know about?"

"No!" Dean kind of yelled before clapping his hands together and trying to sound more nonchalant. "No. You just missed out on some killer burgers. And Cas' first time swimming. Little dude owned the doggy paddle."

"Way to go Cas."

"So." Dean pointed towards his room and mumbled words together. "Clothes- wet- new- shower- pizza- yeah."

Dean left and Sam stared at Cas who was caught staring at Dean. Cas rocked back for a seconds before pointing towards Dean and nodding. "I will follow him."

Cas did follow him, directly into his bedroom without knocking, just as Dean was shucking off the last of his clothes in the bathroom.

"Hello Dean."

"Jesus Cas!" The idea of that collar came to mind again. This time it made his skin flush. Oh he was so in it deep. After one fuck too. Shit.

"Have you recovered from your laughing spree?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

"Good."

Cas lunged at Dean and grabbed his head, pulling his mouth against his. This time Dean didn't freeze. He owned up to the kiss, showing Cas who really knew a thing or two. This time he had Cas moaning first, his hands roaming down to throw off his clothes.

"This is so freaking weird Cas."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Shut up."

Dean smiled and Cas smiled back before they decided to try something a bit more complicated than car sex. Shower sex really was wacky.

"Ready for your stretching lesson Cas?"


End file.
